


Raise You Like A Phoenix

by Killjoy013



Series: Cliffhangers [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is stupid, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, Hurt Alex, Other, Supernatural Elements, mafia, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Alex is in a bit of a tight spot so he does the unthinkable, And it works, but not with some unanswered question from Jefferson, oh, he's gonna kill Lee for this one.





	Raise You Like A Phoenix

Burr struggles, trying to get to Alex, who's been held execution style. The muzzle of the gun grinds into his forehead, and all he can see is the gray overcast sky. He's vaguely aware of Jefferson screaming his head off with the sisters following his lead. "Don't look, okay? The gunshot is gonna be loud and my body will hit the ground hard and blood is going to fly but don't look. Remember what I told you, Aaron." He warns. 

The power Alex has he can feel it, bubbling up but not overflowing, not yet. He hangs his head. "My name is Alexander Hamilton and there are a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait," Alex mumbles to himself, counting down the seconds before the back of his head is blown out and his brain matter paints the brick wall to the right of him and the ground. Then he has to piece himself together so he can kill King's lackeys and explain to his friends how he's still alive.

"Any last words, Hamilton?" Lee sneers pressing the gun harder into his skull. "Fuck. You." Alex enunciates and laughs as the pistol slams against his nose. Blood gushes freely and Alex relishes in the feeling. "Do it. Pull the trigger. “Pull the trigger!" He growls, looking Lee right in the eye, who narrows his eyes and lets his finger fidget over the trigger. 

"Have you ever killed someone? Seen the light go out in their eyes? Watch their body go slack and saw them fade away?" Alex taunts calmly. " 'Cause I have. It's a terrible thing, really. But, it makes you feel...powerful. Then you feel guilty, thinking about how you took that person away from the world permanently and you start to regret that. It eats at you like acid until it consumes you. Like a beast inside of you. Growing, morphing, changing and becoming you. But, it's not the aftermath, no, it's the thrill of the kill." Alex rambles matter of factly. 

Lee hesitates. He lets out a weak shuddering breath and then blows Alex's brains out of his skull. At that moment, the sink overflows and he can feel his brain began to stitch itself together slowly. He lays there, in a pool of his own blood. "Oh my God. Alex? Alex! No, no!" Thomas screams, tears springing to his eyes. Eliza just wails as Aaron pales in shock. He can't see Peggy but judging by muffled cries, Angelica is clutching her younger sister as she sobs. His breaths run cold and then eventually run out. He dies, the world around him melting away. Life fades to black.

Thomas fell to the floor as they release him from the handcuffs. "Our work here is done. Let's go!" Lee said, walking away. Aaron jumped up and ran over to Alex's limp body. Burr ignored the "What are you doing?!" that came from Angelica. Thomas watched as Aaron threw Hamilton over his shoulder. "I got you, Alexander, I got you." Making Thomas more confused. "Listen, Burr, I understand the sentiment, but Hamil-Alexander is gone." He said slowly only to be brushed off. "C'mon Alex. Let's get you home," Aaron whispered to the corpse he's carrying. 

Being in limbo, it's difficult to explain. The closest thing he could compare it to was when Alexander was in the eye of a hurricane. The destruction ceased and the ugly grey sky brightens to a sick yellow. Alex had only been 12 when the storm struck his island. The boy had ducked in an abandoned house. The hurricane ripped the roof off that house like it was paper.

They numbly follow Burr to Alexander's apartment. Burr lowers Alex to ground as he fishes for the keys. He unlocked the door and dragged Hamilton to the bathroom. Puts the skinny immigrant in a pool of cold water. Thomas opens his mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by Alex, who bolts up from the tub with a gasp. He's clutching his head, shivering and struggling for air.

Silence greets him. His Limbo isn't black, it's a light blue color. But it’s getting lighter and lighter. He can feel himself coming back. Alex feels like he's floating in the ocean. He has to go back. He has to go back. “Wait for it. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon!” Alex shouts, pounding his fist on his head. He gasps loudly, coming back to life. Color and sound and sight returns and Alex cannot be any more grateful. Blood and mucus crawl up his throat and Alex has no choice but to fall out of the tub and stumble to his toilet. After vomiting the blood up, he coughs up the bullet and it makes a light clink as it hits the floor. 

Alex hacks up the remains of his brain matter into the toilet, disgusted. The aftertaste sticks to the root of his mouth. "Cabinet. Alcohol." Alex asks his voice echoing from the toilet bowl. "What?" Jefferson says, still dazed and shell-shocked. "Cabinet. Alcohol." He growls, the taste becoming more prominent with time. The bottle of straight vodka is kindly pushed into his outstretched hand. Alex moves away from the toilet to a wall and starts swallowing two mouthfuls. Swishing the liquid around in the mouth and spitting it out, Alex begins to feel like a person again. It burns his throat like fire but it leaves a more tolerant taste than his fucking brain. 

"I guess I should probably explain." Alex cautions and Thomas scoffs. "Yes, please." He twists the top back on and puts it back underneath the sink. The soaked clothes cling to him like skin as he peels it off one by one. Alex grips the edges of the sink. "Lee just had to blow my brains out, didn't he? God, I'm gonna kill him painfully." He hisses sharply. Thomas roughly yanks at Hamilton's wrist to make him face him. "What is this?!" Thomas screams because no-one is answering his questions and Burr is acting like this a normal occurrence in his and Alex's weird life. The man in question looks to Burr and sighs. "Where do we start?" Aaron laughs almost bitterly, crossing his arms. 

"I wish there was a clear-cut story. Was I born like this? The first time I died, I was ten, and it was an accident. I can just do this, I have some control over it but it's-it's like second nature." Alex babbles, letting the stained red water out of the tub. "I didn't expect to have company when my brains painted the walls. I wouldn't have done it." He mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Might start posing some of my old works. Got a bad case of writer's block. feedback is greatly appreciated! Killjoy out!


End file.
